Wake me up when september ends
by Su Taisho
Summary: Um amor que não seria destruído nunca. Por favor, leiam é minha primeira one-shot! Ficarei muito feliz se receber algumas reviews também!Fiz essa one com todo carinho!


**ATENÇÃO: LEIAM ESSA FANFIC COM A MUSICA 'WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS' DE FUNDO!**

Espero que gostem e espero receber muitas reviews para que eu possa saber o que estão achando e o que sentiram ao ler essa one :D assim ficarei motivada a escrever mais!  
Escrevi essa fic com muito carinho!

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Os dois estavam deitados na grama de frente um para o outro, olhares demonstravam milhões de sentimentos: respeito, amor, confiança, desejo...Como se assim, fosse possível parar o tempo e tornar aquele momento eterno

Kagome encarava os olhos ambares de seu namorado, se fosse possível olharia, tocaria e sentiria o cheiro dele durante todos os minutos de sua vida, sem pausa alguma.

Eram jovens, ela com apenas 19 e ele com 20 anos, mas isso não os impedia de sentir um amor tão forte que chegava a doer quando estavam separados. Aquilo sim era raro de se ver ou sentir.

- O verão esta acabando - Kagome disse enrolando em um dedo uma mecha do longo cabelo de Inuyasha. Logo depois colocou sua mão no rosto do garoto e observou o mesmo suspirar e fechar os olhos, como se o toque dela fosse a melhor carícia do mundo...E para ele, de fato era.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(O verão chegou e passou**

**O inocente nunca dura**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

- Sim, o tempo passou rápido demais...Por mim seria verão sempre - Ele observou a amada sorrir e mostrar as covinhas que ele tanto gostava. Amava Kagome por inteiro, não conseguia tirar as mãos dela, nem parar de olha-la...E doía saber o que viria a seguir, quando o verão terminasse - Ficaria assim com você pra sempre! - Ficou maravilhado com a risada que ela deu quando ele segurou na cintura dela e a puxou pra cima dele - Teria você para sempre.

- Sempre serei sua- sorriu quando o mesmo disse que sempre seria dela também- não entendo porque nesse verão, em especial, resolveu falar desse jeito!- Não esperou resposta e o beijou. Ouviu o mesmo suspirar durante o beijo, como ele sempre fazia quando gostava de algo...Era ótimo saber que apesar dos quatro anos de namoro, ainda fazia Inuyasha suspirar e deseja-la o tempo inteiro.- teremos todas as outras estações para isso.

Inuyasha a encarou como se estivesse a ponto de chorar e abaixou a cabeça. Ele olhou para o chão e quando sentiu as mãos de Kagome em seu rosto novamente, olhou nos olhos da mesma e deixou que lagrimas solitárias corressem por seu rosto que até alguns minutos estava sorridente - Não, Kagome...Nós não teremos.

- O que esta dizendo?Você não me ama mais? - A garota colocou as mãos sobre a própria boca e fez uma expressão de dor.

- Eu não poderia deixar de te amar nem se minha vida dependesse disso.

-Então por que... - Não pode terminar de falar, Inuyasha havia beijado kagome novamente, um beijo cheio de dor e amor. - Inuyasha...

- Sete anos atrás...Seu pai foi convocado para servir o país - Fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir Kagome chorar e soluçar enquanto segurava em sua camisa e fazia movimentos negativos com a cabeça. Ela havia entendido. - Esse ano eu fui convocado.

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(Assim como meu pai se foi**

**Sete anos passaram muito rápido**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

Mas o meu pai...Meu pai não voltou...VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR!- largou a camisa de Inuyasha e cobriu o próprio rosto com as mãos.- A guerra, Inuyasha, por Deus!O que será de nós dois?Você não pode me deixar!EU NÃO QUERO TE DEIXAR!NÃO POSSO TE PERDER!

NEM EU QUERO TE DEIXAR, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? - Ambos gritavam e olhavam um para os olhos do outro. Inuyasha estava chorando e Kagome também... - Eu amo você, apenas você! Mas você conhece a lei...Eu sou obrigado.

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**(Lá vem a chuva de novo**

**Caindo das estrelas)**

Vamos fugir! -Kagome o abraçou e escondeu o rosto no peito do amado- Por favor não me deixe...

Minha vida é com você!Eu vou voltar pra você - A voz dele estava embargada pelo choro. Beijou o topo da cabeça de kagome- Por você!

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**(Encharcado na minha dor de novo**

**Tornando-nos quem nós somos)**

Inuyasha partiu para guerra, deixando Kagome inconsolável e esperando por ele.

- Seus sorrisos não são mais verdadeiros nem tão frequentes - Sua amiga Sango sempre dizia isso- Kagome...

-Meus sorrisos foram levados junto com ele, Sango...Assim como meu coração.

As noites eram mais frias e solitárias do que o normal para Kagome...Viver se tornava quase impossível para ela.

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(Como a minha memória descansa**

**Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

Estou com saudades. -colocou os dedos sobre uma fotografia dos dois, onde ela e Inuyasha sorriam enquanto ele a segurava no colo- Preciso de você.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(O verão chegou e passou**

**O inocente nunca dura**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar**

**Toquem os sinos novamente**

**Como fizemos quando a primavera começou**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

"eu vou voltar pra você.Por você!" Kagome lembrava sempre das palavras do amado e isso parecia fazer com que ela continuasse vivendo, na esperança de te-lo em seus braços novamente.

Mas ele não voltou...A guerra foi mais devastadora do que nunca, e Inuyasha se foi...

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**(Lá vem a chuva de novo**

**Caindo das estrelas)**

-Não, não, não - Kagome tentava respirar enquanto se debatia e sango tentava segura-la - VOCÊ ESTA MENTINDO!ELE PROMETEU PRA MIM!- Ela sabia que ele havia tentado...Mas infelizmente... - Eu não posso mais - Respirava com dificuldade e se deixou cair no chão enquanto sua melhor amiga a abraçava.

- Tudo vai ficar bem!

-Não vai, sango - disse enquanto chorava desesperadamente- Minha vida se foi com ele...

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**(Encharcado na minha dor de novo**

**Tornando-nos quem nós somos)**

Chovia forte no dia do enterro de Inuyasha, como se o céu chorasse junto com ela. Kagome sentia como se sua dor nunca fosse parar.

e não parou...

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(Como a minha memória descansa**

**Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

Eu sempre serei sua- Kagome passava seus dedos finos sobre o nome do amado na fria lápide enquanto deixava as lágrimas rotineiras caírem...Já havia se passado um ano- Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei esperando por você!Nunca irei abandona-lo.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(O verão chegou e passou**

**O inocente nunca dura**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

Kagome seguiu sua vida de forma melancólica...Uma parte dela havia sido arrancada e não poderia ser substituída.

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Twenty years has gone so fast**

**(Assim como meu pai se foi**

**Vinte anos se passaram muito rápido)**

Vinte anos depois, quando o rosto da garota já não era mais tão delicado, quando suas expressões de dor estavam marcadas permanentemente assim como as lágrimas que corriam todos os dias por seu lindo rosto, que antes era iluminado...Ela também se foi.

**Wake me up when september ends**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**(Me acorde quando setembro acabar**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar**

**Me acorde quando setembro acabar)**

Ela se foi carregando todo o amor que sentia...E finalmente, ela e Inuyasha estavam juntos. Eles eram parte um do outro e a morte...A morte se encarregou de acabar com a dor e permitir que ambos ficassem juntos novamente, porque com certeza, Inuyasha esperaria o tempo necessário por ela.

Um amor desses, não pode ser destruído nem mesmo pelo tempo...Nem mesmo pela morte.

_**"eu sempre serei sua" " eu também sempre serei seu"**_

**fim.**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado...Reviews?**


End file.
